Remain Silent
by klcm
Summary: One Kiss. He Remained Silent. One Appearance. They remained Silent. One objective. She Remained Silent. Truth Be Told. They Remained Silent. M/G love!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

As she pulled her lips back she knew she had just made the biggest mistake of her life, that she had just committed sin, crossed the boundaries of any friendship. Now as she tried to find the words to apologise for what she had just done, she found herself at a complete and utter loss, so she stood, straightened up and turned.

_He remained silent._

She got to the door and turned to him, looked in his eye, but found that they refused to meet hers, that was it on its own, ruins, destruction, regret. She sucked in a deep breath.

'I guess... I'm sorry.' She said and just left, those four words were the hardest four words to find in her life, she never thought it would be hard to find words to say to him of all people. Usually words rolled off her tongue but now, now things had changed and it was all her fault.

_He remained silent._

She walked down the steps, she hadn't heard him call out, move, even make a noise, now she panicked. She wanted to run back in, scream at him that she didn't know what she was doing, that she was shoddy at the I love you things in life, heck it had never happened before, he was her first major love, from the first day of looking in his chocolate eyes to that day. Frustrated the tears fled, not all to be blamed on sadness, the most part it was anger. When a good thing came along she had to prod at it long enough or read the signals wrongs or even jump in feet first not giving herself time to reassess and make sure what she was doing was the entirely right thing.

'Works going to be a bitch.' She said as she hit the steering wheel and left his drive and reversed onto the road before heading home, not even bothering to look back at the door. He wasn't going to be there.

_He remained silent._

'Wine... lets drown some poor pathetic Penelope sorrows.' She thought aloud, and drove to the shop near her place, she grabbed the cheapest bottle, paid and got back into her car, she sat there feeling slightly dazed. Had she really kissed him? The man that can, if he wanted, click his fingers and have women falling to his feet? Best friend, those two words do stand for something. Not to be crossed, best friends never stem further than that and he pretty much proved it.

_He remained silent._

Putting the old caddie into gear she headed home, she would just suck it up when she got to work, let it roll out however it was going to. If he avoided her, it was her fault; she had made him avoid her. If he spoke to her but ignored that one kiss so be it, he would still be talking to her. There weren't other possibilities. She parked got out, locked up and headed for the front door of her apartment building, only to see a visible familiar body shape leaning on the railing of her steps. Her heart raced but then felt it clamp like it was now encased in a contraption that was slowly killing her. He didn't say anything as she approached just watched her as she walked hesitantly towards her own home.

_They remained silent._

She got her key out; she didn't know what to say at his, why would she know what to say at hers? Maybe if she was on her own fair enough but with him, the man she had kissed. She was killing herself slowly from the inside out, she had put her foot in it, made a crater of their relationship and now the big black hole was consuming her. She just opened her door, ignoring his eyes as they watched her every move. He then just followed her in.

_They remained silent._

She counted the steps as she went, feeling it distracting, she felt him behind her, heard his steps, felt his eyes boring in her back. She didn't like that feeling. She hated it. She got to her door and went to turn to apologise all over but stopped, why should she be sorry? Sure she was sorry for crossing a line, but she wasn't sorry for kissing him. It was the best kiss she had had since, well, since forever. She let them in; silence was never golden in moments like this. She threw her purse down and placed the wine on the counter, she put her hands on the work top in front of her, steadied herself with a deep breath and turned, only for him to pin her hands above her head on the wall nearest to her and capture her lips.

_She remained silent._

She didn't struggle in his grasp, none of this was her, this was all him. He was kissing her with such high velocity that she felt the hairs stand up on her neck, in a good way for once. She felt the tingles of his fingers as they played subconsciously in her hands as his mouth remained on hers in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and looked at her as her eyes finally opened. He smiled that smirk of a smile, that sexy smile, that award winning smile, that smile that made her freeze, made her heart clench, breath hitch, the smile that made her die every time she saw it.

His eyes twinkled at her, lust in them, along with a sincere apology scrawled in them. An apology? She now felt confused and yet she wanted to ponder on the dream that he was sorry.

_She remained silent._

'Baby girl...' He started. 'You left before my feet were able to touch the ground.' He whispered to her and nibbled her ear before kissing her cheek and pulling back and looking at her. He just looked into her eyes, and didn't talk for a moment, didn't so much as blink either. Now silence was golden. He lapped up her speechlessness, it was a rarity, a never before seen event and he had caused it and now he watched her stutter for words. He looked at how he had her. Stuck between the wall and his aching body, her hands pinned above her head, she was helpless. 'Now help me understand something.' He asked her, his eyes showing the tease he was about to get into. 'What the hell did you think you'd achieve by kissing me?'

She blinked at him, how was she supposed to answer that coherently? Oh yes, every time you get into a scuffle with an unsub I literally panic, panic that its the last time you'll come home and grace my life with that cheeky grin. That I'm scared of you leaving me, of never talking to me. That I've loved you because you're the whole package? From kissing you I'd hope to feel your pulse race through a kiss, so that I knew you were alive. She thought, she sucked in some air, and with it his scent, she opened her mouth but what her head said didn't come out.

_She remained silent._

He cocked an eyebrow in very Derek Morgan fashion, Penelope felt like something had caught her brain and was squeezing it, it was these little things that had caught her in the first place. His little traits that were so second nature that no one seemed to take any notice of them anymore but she did. She couldn't help but note the things she loved the most.

'I don't like a silent goddess much.' He growled at her.

At hearing the noise coming from him she felt her brain release and everything float back. 'Well what you going to do to change it?'

'Well...' He started and saw her bite her bottom lip, the redness of them made him want to kiss her again but he restrained. 'First I want to know, why a goddess like yourself would kiss a mere mortal like myself.'

'You're no mere mortal.' She said back, not even bothering to move from his grasp. 'No way near mere.' She said quietly not sure where this was going now.

'Well maybe not in your eyes but what was going on in that precious head of yours the moment you decided to kiss me?' He saw her halt, her eyes leading a new life, away from his. 'Pen...'

She blew out a breath; she wasn't getting out of it. 'That it was a long time coming.'

'Good.' He said and kissed her again. 'I completely agree.' He heard her gasp at what he had just said. 'Now I'd like to pour my girlfriend a drink and get back to kissing those vixen lips of hers.'

'Oh what? No dominance fun?'

'That will come.' He winked and finally released her before going into her kitchen area of her apartment.

_They remained silent._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**A/N:** Strict oneshot of M/G because a certain programme is lacking! :)


End file.
